Work
by Alois Trancy's double
Summary: ""Kid?" A voice broke me out of my dark thoughts, making me lift my head off of the desk. "What?" I growled, looking up. My girlfriend, Liz Thompson, stood in the doorway. She had her hands tucked behind her back as she leaned into my study, looking around. "You OK?" She asked, a smile on her face, but her eyes showing doubt." KidxLiz fic. Don't like, don't read. Review please.


**Argh, I need sleep. But this fic just popped into my mind, and... you can finish the rest. Based off a pic I was on . Link to pic: art/KidLiz-classroom-conduct-197049580?q=boost%3Apopular%20%28%28KidLiz%29%20AND%20%28by%3A gin-kyo%29%29&qo=3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, or this picture.**

I sat at my desk in my private studying, scribbling away on a sheet of paper. I had tons of work to do. Papers were piled up on my desk (symmetrically of course.) Heck, I even had papers on the floor, making a tower. I was drowning in papers. Stress. Sleep. Migraines. It all sucked. There was no fun in this. It was just work, work, work. No time for a break. No time to eat, to sleep, to relax. It all had to get done. I had to sacrifice all my free time to my work. Becoming the Grim Reaper and keeping Death City under control was a large deal, and only I was fit for the job.

I sighed, staring at what I had just scribbled down. "Good, good," I muttered to myself, nodding slowly. "Everything looks in ord- wait." I squinted at my paper with my tired golden eyes. "This "K" is not perfect! And neither is this "M" or this "T" or... this is trash!" I crumbled the paper up, swearing under my breath. "Garbage is what you are, so in the garbage you will go." I threw the paper towards the trashcan, watching as it hit the rim, then bounced off onto the floor. I banged my head on the table, half yawning, half groaning.

"Kid?" A voice broke me out of my dark thoughts, making me lift my head off of the desk.  
"What?" I growled, looking up.

My girlfriend, Liz Thompson, stood in the doorway. She had her hands tucked behind her back as she leaned into my study, looking around.

"You OK?" She asked, a smile on her face, but her eyes showing doubt.  
"Yeah, yeah," I replied, sitting up straight and shuffling papers on my desk. I felt her come closer and lean across my desk, but I ignored her. Instead, I picked up another piece of paper and my pen and started filling out the sheet.

"Kid?" Liz asked again, leaning over towards me. "You sure you're OK? I can tell your stressed, and you have bags under your eyes. You need sleep. And food. My, my, you are skinny!" She picked up my wrist and examined my arm.

"I have no time. I must get this done. Work comes," I yawned, trying to stifle my yawn by putting my hand over my mouth, "first."

"But you're exhausted, and can't you make time for me?" She asked, giving me a small smile as she dropped my wrist and grabbed my tie. She pulled on it, drawing herself closer to me.  
I looked into her blue eyes, the turned my attention over to the far wall. "To busy," I muttered, "can't."

I could feel Liz frown as she dropped my tie.  
"Kid," she said, purring. "Just a minute of your time? That's all I ask of you~"  
I grunted, looking down at my desk. "I already told you Liz, I'm to-" I was cut off short. Liz grabbed my chin and forced my head up so that I was looking at her. Then she crashed her lips onto mine.  
I forgot how good it felt to kiss her. It had been so long...  
We stayed this way for a while, before finally pulling away.  
Liz's eyes had a glint of happiness in them. She held onto my arms, eying my lips. "Just one more minute~"

She kissed me again, this kiss deeper and more passionate than the one before. I kissed Liz back this time, not wanting to have this moment be wasted for nothing.  
Again, we stayed this way for a while before parting. We were panting a little, due to the lack of oxygen. Liz gave me a small smile, and I returned it with a small smile of my own. A sigh escaped from my lips then, a frown replacing my smile. I started shuffling through my papers again.  
"Thanks Liz, for the break," I said, glancing up at her. "But I have to return to work now. Please show yourself to the door."

Liz huffed, turning around on her heels.  
"Death the Kid, you are lucky I love you. Because if I did not, then I swear, I would-"  
"Have a nice day, love."

**Sorry if the ending seems rushed. I'm tired, and I. Want. Sleep.  
Well, hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review! (It takes about a minute~ so REVEIW! :3 ) **


End file.
